Sakura, el Angel de Gaara
by xRikka-sama
Summary: Años sin verla, Gaara se encuentra con una niña que conoce desde pequeño. sin darse ni cuenta se comienza a enamorar y cambia por completo, por su lado la chica, una niña de 15 años hiperactiva, desinibida, adorable, linda, peli-rosada, todo el opuesto.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura llega

Era una tarde soleada y suave; todos disfrutaban el atardecer del 14 de febrero con sus respectivas parejas:

- Shika-chan...

- Sí Temari

- ¿Te imaginas a mi hermano con una novia?

- Kankuro es feo pero supongo que algún día se casará...

- No-tontito Gaara

- No lo creo mejor olvídate de tener sobrinos.

- Hay Shikamaru no seas idiota si se van a casar.

- Ok era una broma, no te enojes, sonriendo te ves tan linda.

Temari solo sonrió y lo abrazó. De repente frente a ellos pasa una linda niña alrededor de14 o 15 años:

- Disculpen

- Si, ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?

- Busco a un chico llamado Gaara ¿Lo conocen?

- Si claro es mi hermano

- ¡Tema-chan! -Grito la joven niña y salto de alegría

- No me digas que tú eres la pequeña Sakura

- si Tema-chan volví y quiero ver a Gaara-kun

- Claro, su casa queda dos cuadras más adelante; seguro que él esta ahí ahora.

- Gracias Tema-chan y por cierto- dirigiéndose a Shikamaru- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Yo me llamo Shikamaru Nara

- Que lindo nombre.

- Gracias... supongo –dijo él para que su celosa novia no se enojara.

- Un gusto; nos vemos –la joven se va y los deja solos.

-No te pongas celosa Temari cuando cada vez que le dirijo la palabra a una chica que no eres tu

- Como estaría yo celosa de Sakura si la conozco desde siempre y sé que a ella le gusta Gaara, pero nunca me imaginé que ella volvería; de hecho es el único ser humano que ha osado llamarlo Gaara-chan.

-Wauu eso es impactante

En la casa de Gaara

Toc-Toc

- Quien es el maldito que toca la puerta.

- Soy yo.

- Di tu nombre o te mato ahora.

- Sigues igual no, soy Sakura Haruno quien más Gaara-kun.

- ¡Sakura!

- Conoces a otra – ella abre la puerta y entra luego se abalanza sobre Gaara y lo abraza

- Gaara-chan.

-Te juro que hace cuatro años que nadie me había dicho así.

- Eso es por que yo soy especial y porque sé que solo conversas de esta forma conmigo. Y si no me equivoco soy a la única persona a quien has considerado tu amiga alguna vez.

- Ahora tengo amigos,... creo.

- Me alegro mucho, es una pena que la gente se perdiera por tanto tiempo a un chico tan dulce como tu – comentó ella aun abrazándolo.

Gaara enrojeció.

- OH! Estas rojo, espero que no tengas fiebre –ella sonrió y le toco la frente –Me parece que estas bien, me alegro- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

- no... Sakura... ¿Quieres salir un día a alguna parte?

- Como no, quién podría rechazar esa invitación, mañana en la heladería a las 3 de la tarde, nos vemos.

- claro...

Notas de la autora: 

Hola!!! Ojalá les haya gustado mucho porque me estoy esforzando al máximo.

Si les gustó mi fic no duden en dejarme reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Gaara en una cita? 

-"Esa es la torcida forma de invitarme a una cita de mi querido Gaara-chan, bueno por eso y todo lo quiero" -ella sonrió como acostumbraba hacerlo y de pronto ve a Temari-  
Tema-chan!  
- ¿Cómo te fue Sakura-chan?  
- Muy bien gracias.  
- ¿Cómo se puso Gaara?  
- Fue muy gentil, a su extraña manera claro... bueno sigue como siempre.  
- No va a cambiar créeme.  
- Todo eso así y aún me gusta mucho.  
- Me alegro mucho por ambos.  
- ¿Por qué por ambos?  
- El tiempo te lo dirá y yo no soy el tiempo así que te esperas.  
- buu dijo la pelirrosa decepcionada.  
Temari rió y se fue a ver a Kankuro.  
Rato después  
- Así que Sakura volvió... ¿Habrá vuelto con su hermana?  
- ¿quién? ¿Serena Haruno?  
- Claro cual más  
- Todavía te gusta Serena Haruno  
- Sí y qué. Dijo el apenado.  
Temari sonrió y le acarició la cabeza como si su hermano fuera un niño, se quedaron un rato mas hablando...

Día siguiente  
Sakura se puso colitas en el pelo, se veía mas aniñada de lo que ya era pero se veía tan linda y adorable como una niña de su edad podía serlo a pesar de ya haber cumplido los 16 se podría decir que tenia 14 lo que hacia ver a Gaara de 19 como un pedofilo...bueno la diferencia de edad no era mucha pero se marcaba más ya que ella no era ni alta y nada hasta podría tener 13 años y no sería raro bueno al grano. Ya eran cerca de las dos y media y Gaara llevaba un buen tiempo en la heladería, todos lo miraban raro:  
-"Demonios" pensó el "no debí llegar dos horas antes"  
De pronto llego Sakura vestida de Rosado y le tomó el brazo:  
- ¿Te hice esperar Gaara-kun?  
Gaara no dijo nada y Sakura rió y agregó:  
-Vamos, que los helados esperan- dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que muy rara vez se la dirigía alguien a Gaara de hecho tal vez solo ella lo había hecho ni su hermana lo había hecho alguna vez de tal manera, como si el nunca hubiera hecho nada malo en su vida como si el fuera amable que era lo que tenía esa chica el no lo entendía. Después de comprar los helados ella le dijo:  
- ¿Recuerdas que estamos comprometidos y nos vamos a casar?  
flash back Gaara  
Está Sakura mucho más pequeña, tiene cara de inocente y una inmensa sonrisa.  
- Gaara-chan.  
-Sí Saku-chan.  
- Cuando seamos grandes te vas a casar conmigo verdad.  
Gaara enrojeció y asintió:  
-¿me lo prometes?  
-Sí...dijo el tímidamente.  
-¿Seguro?  
-¡Claro que si! Dijo el con una increíble firmeza y Sakura lo besó en la mejilla.  
-Entonces es una promesa, me siento tan feliz.  
fin flash back  
- Creo que lo recuerdo dijo el tan tímidamente que a Sakura le extrañó.  
- Que no te de pena, no conmigo.  
Gaara se quedo en silencio y Sakura rió y agregó:  
- Te vez muy lindo cuando algo te da vergüenza.  
Gaara creyó ver un ángel, jamás vio una mirada tan dulce como esa.

Nota de la autora:

Ojalá les haya gustado.

1 beso!!!


	3. Chapter 3

( ) Comentarios míos.

" " Pensamientos de los personajes

El problema de Sakura 

-"Cómo rayos existe una persona tan perfecta en este mundo" pensó el mirándola fijamente. De pronto llego una chica de unos 17 años y grito:

- ¡Sakura ven acá es urgente!

- ya voy Serena, Adiós Gaara-kun dijo Sakura y le beso suavemente la mejilla.

Gaara quedo mudo y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. Gaara se fue y caminó solo por la ladea y se fue a su casa se quedo ahí haciendo nada, hasta que Temari fue a verlo:

- ¡Hola hermanito!

- ¿Por qué será que todos los días de tu vida tienes que visitarnos a mi y a Kankuro?

- Pues son mis hermanos menores y debo asegurarme de que están bien además dudo que Kankuro aprenda a cocinar alguna vez y tu aprendas a ordenar dijo Temari mientras comenzaba a hacer la cama.

- Y que te importa que mi casa esté desordenada y que Kankuro se muera de hambre.

- Voy a responder a tus preguntas 1. Sí tu casa esta sucia y desordenada se ve asquerosa y llegan arañas y no creo que eso le guste a Sakura. Y a la segunda seria estúpido responder además el Kazekage debe preocuparse por la gente.

- ¡Esta bien esta bien ya entendí Temari!

-Me alegra dijo la joven y agregó una risita disimulada, después hablaron de las misiones y todo eso y Temari ordenó, lavó la loza, limpió, hizo la cama y cocinó arroz y fideos para tres días. (Pobrecita Temari) después Temari se despidió de su hermano y dijo que iría unos días a Konoha y que en el refrigerador le alcanzaba la comida para un par de días. Luego se fue. Pasó un largo rato en el que Gaara solo pensaba y jugueteaba con la arena...

-"Uffff donde estará Sakura, que estará haciendo". De pronto sonó el timbre, Gaara fue a abrir:

- Gaara-kun dijo desesperadamente Sakura.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?, Sakura se acurrucó en Gaara y se puso a llorar, Gaara no sabía que hacer así que solo la abrazo tibiamente y le dijo:

- ¿Que sucede Sakura-chan?, con un tono de preocupación, Sakura no respondió, Gaara seguía abrazándola y dijo:

- Sakura dime que te pasa... recuerda que puedes decirme lo que quieras solo confía en mi, Sakura te prometo que te ayudaré. Sakura levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos suavemente y dijo:

- Gaara-chan ayúdame por favor necesito tu ayuda.

- Lo que sea Sakura solo dímelo contestó Gaara mientras se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

- Gaara-chan me persiguen los shinobi del fuego y de la hierba ayúdame te lo ruego

- ¿Como que te persiguen? ¿por que a ti?

- Estos cuatro años estuve allí en esas dos aldeas y con mis poderes descubrí turbios secretos ellos tenían una especie de alianza mafiosa y yo alerté a la gente, creí que estaría a salvo si venía aquí pero me encontraron. Después de su relato se puso a llorar nuevamente y Gaara dijo.

- ¿poderes? ¡es cierto, tu lees la mente!

- Lo siento no debí ocultarte eso pero me había dado cuenta de que no lo habías percatado y abusé de mis poderes.

- De que hablas Sakura tu no has hecho nada fuera de lo común

- Claro que si yo se todos los secretos de la aldea tu eres Kazekage y lo sabes todo sobre la aldea y ahora no se que pensarás de mi por que ahora se secretos que yo...

- Sakura-chan que tontita eres, a mi no me importa que lo sepas, yo confió en ti... y prometo ayudarte por supuesto. Sakura sonrió y lo abrazó nuevamente

Notas de la autora: 

Ojalá les aya gustado ¿Esta súper lindo no??

¡¡Si quieren que siga continuando esta historia déjenme reviews!!!

Y si me dejan, pues subo más capítulos!!!

Cuidense!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Después Sakura se fue a su casa y Gaara dio la orden a unos AMBU de proteger la casa de la chica para que así ella se sintiera tranquila.

Al día siguiente

_¡Ding-dong! ¡ding-dong!_

-

Hola Gaara-kun gritó la joven entusiasmada.

- Oh Sakura eres tu ¿Cómo anda todo?

- Muy bien Gaara-kun.

- Saku-chan ¿Por qué el bolso?

- No es obvio, me voy a quedar aquí unos días respondió ella mientras que acomodaba sus cosas.

-Cómo que te vas a quedar aquí.

- Esos guardias eran muy pesados me quedaré contigo ya que eres mas lindo.

-"Mierda ella aquí en mi casa" Sakura no creo que eso sea apropiado que pensará tu padre de mi.

- Mi papá y mi mamá están en misiones así que no pueden pensar nada.

- Y tú hermana.

- Bromeas ella se va a quedar con tu hermano.

- "Carajo" se dijo el chico en su mente- Ok te puedes quedar pero...

- No te preocupes mantendré distancia.

-Y bueno podría ser que...

-Si claro cocinaré y limpiaré y todo eso que odias hacer y lo que hace Temari pero ella está de viaje y no te puede ayudar.

- "Debo conseguirme una chica que no lea la mente, esto es desesperante"

- Oí eso Gaara-kun dijo Sakura burlonamente y después rió.

- Saku-chan ¿Y no tienes una amiga o algo así?

- Si tengo amigas.

- ¿Y por qué no duermes con una de ellas?

- Por que los tipos que me persiguen me encontrarían y me matarían a mi y a ella.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que no te encontrarán aquí?

- Nunca dije que no me encontrarán aquí.

- No me digas que...

- Exacto tu me protegerás y los harás trizas ¿No es así?

- Supongo que si dijo Gaara decepcionado.

- No te preocupes de seguro te tendrán miedo y además lo pasaremos de maravilla comentó Sakura totalmente sonriente.

- Si, creo que si respondió Gaara dulcemente.

Después ambos fueron a comprar y Sakura escogió los ingredientes para hacer ramen, arroz frito, sushi y helado casero. Cuando llegaron a casa Sakura cocinó todo. Luego Gaara lo comió todo y se avergonzó mucho: "nunca imaginé que una chica cocinara algo tan rico".

- Te gustó ¿Verdad?

- Claro que si Sakura me encantó.

- Que bueno Gaara-kun me alegro mucho dijo ella mirándolo con dulzura.

Después Sakura se duchó tranquilamente y volvió. Se sentó en el sillón y le dijo a Gaara:

- Hoy me he divertido mucho contigo.

- Yo también.

Luego lentamente se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a acercar sus caras.

- "No esto no puede estar pasando no o sea es una niña y yo… y es la chica que me gusta un momento ¿Me gusta? No mierda me está escuchando ella lee mi mente"

Sakura se rió suavemente y le dijo:

- No te pongas nervioso.

-yo emm yo….

-Tú también me gustas mucho Gaara-kun.

-¿Yo te gusto?...

-si, y mucho. –

- Te gusto mucho.

- Gaara pareces idiota repitiendo todo lo que digo.

- Todo lo que dices.

- Gaara-kun despierta.

- Sakura tu también me gustas desde que éramos niños siempre me gustaste ni en un minuto dejé de pensar en ti nunca en mi vida conocí a alguien así daría cualquier cosa por ti.

- Si darías cualquier cosa por ella mejor apresúrate dijo "Sakura" mientras se trasformaba en un ninja de la hierba.

-Que mierda.

- Lo que oíste niño.

Notas de la autora: ¿Y bien que les pareció? .Disculpen la demora pero es que he estado muy ocupada. Ahora lo dejé en suspenso, déjenme reviews y diganme que les pareció el cap, tal vez mañana suba el próximo capitulo, pero si me dejan reviews.

SAYONARA!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Luego Gaara lo asesinó sin piedad y corrió para pedir refuerzos, una inmensa tropa de AMBUS corría frenéticamente en busca de la joven, Kankuro y Temari también la buscaban histéricos

Luego Gaara lo asesinó sin piedad y corrió para pedir refuerzos, una inmensa tropa de AMBUS corría frenéticamente en busca de la joven, Kankuro y Temari también la buscaban histéricos. Temari advirtió a Konoha para la misión, todo el mundo saltaba de árbol en árbol y corría en busca de Sakura, no hubo ningún resultado. Gaara por su parte decidió ir directamente a la aldea de la hierba y sus hermanos fueron a la aldea del fuego. En realidad Gaara no mencionó que el ninja era de la hierba y eso fue porque el quería ser el salvador de su amada, como es de esperarse para cualquier chico que tiene planeado declarársele a una chica, y el quería ser el primero en verla. Al llegar ahí lo esperaban un centenar de ninjas para matarlo, pero como todos se imaginan el fue mucho mas hábil.

- "Pobres idiotas, no hubieran tenido por qué morir así de no ser por que me molestaron, un minuto ahora que lo pienso, casi besé a ese tipo, argh que asco"

De pronto Gaara vio un enorme castillo, entró y allí vio a Sakura en una especie de bola de energía inconciente, flotando sin control, Gaara se enfureció de una manera incontrolable. Miró con odio a aquellos guerreros que la habían aprisionado, uno estaba en una alta y enorme silla de cristal cubierta de enredaderas ahí un hombre con un velo en la cara sostenía una bola de cristal.

- Suéltala imbécil gritó Gaara desesperado- suéltala

- Para que, para que vuelva a arruinar todos mis planes dijo severo el hombre del velo

-No me interesa que estupidez hagas con tu maldita vida pero no la toques a ella

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ella frustró todos mis planes

- Ella lo hizo por su buen corazón, algo que tú maldito idiota nunca entenderás

- Yo lo comprendo a la perfección

- ¿De que hablas?

- Se lo que se siente la bondad y el amor, se lo que es preocuparse por alguien pero también se que eso no sirve en esta vida, porque tarde o temprano todo lo que amas y lo que sueñas se desmoronara lentamente

- ¿Por qué rayos dices eso?

- Déjame adivinar, tienes amigos

- "Si, Naruto y los demás son mis amigos..."

- Una familia que te quiere y se preocupa por ti

- "Temari y Kankuro siempre han estado presentes y me han apoyado en todo"

- Y estás seguro de que esa jovencita te ama como tu a ella

- "Sakura, yo se que Sakura me quiere pero fui un estúpido y no me di cuenta antes de mis sentimientos"

- Patrañas, puras idioteces

- ¿Ah?

- Que tal si de pronto tus amigos se aliaran para tratar de matarte y tus hermanos se asesinaran entre ellos

- "¿Si mis amigos me quisieran matar y mis hermanos se asesinaran entre ellos?"

- Si, y si todo eso fuera a causa de la chica que amas

- De que demonios hablas

- de Akari

-¿Akari?

- Si, digamos mi Sakura, la chica que yo amaba con todo mi ser

- Algo no me está calzando, dices incoherencias

- Ella uso hipnosis para controlarlos y así perdí todo lo que tenía

- Y por eso le quieres hacer la vida infeliz a todo el que se te cruce en el camino ¿Eh?

- Eres bueno adivinando Kazekage

- ¡Es mi trabajo!

- Me parece

- ¡Hmp!

- Seré directo

- ¿Qué?

- Si yo quisiera podría matar a tu noviecita ahora mismo y creo que prefieres convencerme de no hacerlo

- Solo te haré una pregunta retórica

- Comienza

- Te sentiste bien cuando Akari te traicionó

El ninja se quedó petrificado y miró a Gaara con ojos de desesperación

- Me lo imaginé

Los ojos del hombre se llenaron de lágrimas

- Mira si no quieres que otra persono sufra lo mismo dame eso para que Sakura y yo estemos juntos

El hombre lanzó suavemente la bola de cristal a Gaara y mencionó la palabra:

-Mátame

- ¿Qué dices?

- Mátame hazlo ya

- Pero qué te pasa, ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

- Llevo muchos años estando loco

- Eso da igual, a mi me parece que ya estas cuerdo

- Mátame

- Mira, no todo está perdido aun existe la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo, hacer amigos, no se

-Y quién querría ser mi amigo

De pronto la bola de cristal se rompió y oyó la dulce voz de Sakura:

- Nosotros dijo la joven sonriente, comienza por decirme tu nombre

- Shukaku dijo el tenuemente

- Valla ese es un nombre bonito dijo Sakura entusiasmada- yo soy Sakura y ese de ahí –señalando a Gaara- es Gaara-kun

--silencio--

- ehmm ehmm tos falsa Gaara-kun preséntate

- De acuerdo Sakura, soy Gaara de la aldea oculta entre la arena, Kazekage de esta y tengo 19, contenta Sakura?

- Muy contenta Gaara-kun dijo sonriente la chica

- Será lo que sea respondió Gaara menos sonriente pero tampoco muy fríamente

-Por cierto Shukaku-san ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿De donde viene? ¿Que le gusta hacer? ¿Que color le gusta? ¿Que le gusta comer?

Shukaku se quedó atónito por la cantidad de preguntas y luego habló lentamente

- Tengo 29 años, soy de la aldea de la hierba, me gusta cultivar fruta y andar a caballo, me gusta el azul, y el ramen

- Que memoria susurró Gaara para que nadie lo escuchara

- Eso es maravilloso, usted es una persona sumamente interesante comentó ella tranquilamente

El hombre sonrió. Y Sakura sonrió aun más (si es posible, claro) y Gaara, bueno Gaara se quedó como estaba...

Notas de la autora: Disculpen la tardanza, pero no podía continuar por unos pequeños problemas, ahora seguiré continuando todas mis historias, así que no se preocupen, como estoy enferma no he podido ir al colegio y este capitulo es para que lo disfruten. No termina aquí, repito este no es el fin de la historia faltan muchos capítulos.

Déjenme R/R y espero que no estén enojados conmigo.

Sayonara!


End file.
